


What Do You Even Get a Cream Puff for Christmas?

by ArcticLights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fanart, Ganbatte Kyoutani, Kyoutani's sister is a year younger and a shit, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, i love her though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLights/pseuds/ArcticLights
Summary: My gift for findingschmomo for the Haikyuu Writers Secret Santa Exchange.Prompt: Kyoutani trying his best to figure out a good gift for Yahaba and failing.Please note: There is a fanart inside done by the fantastic@starlityfrom tumblr





	What Do You Even Get a Cream Puff for Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FindingSchmomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingSchmomo/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Kelly. I hope you enjoy it!

Of course Kyoutani forgot his keys in his fucking locker, and _of course_ Yahaba and Watari were still in the club room talking. Lately, every time Kyoutani walked into the same room as Yahaba he was getting weird looks, so he opted to just wait outside until they were done. He didn’t need to get into it with Yahaba any more than they already did in practice. Kyoutani started absentmindedly playing with his phone when part of the conversation inside caught his attention.

 

“So, Yahaba. Christmas is next week, you have any plans?”

 

“Nah, alone like I am every year. You?”

 

“Akemi said she had something she wanted to give me, so I’m gonna take her out to dinner and to see the lights. Still need to figure out what kind of present to get her though.”

 

Kyoutani could hear Yahaba slap Watari on the shoulder.

 

“Must be nice having a girlfriend around the holidays. I’ve never gotten a present from anyone except you and my family. I wish I had someone tell me they wanted to give me a present.”

 

Kyoutani could hear them start to gather their things so he straightened himself out and walked into the room. Yahaba gave him the same weird look as usual and Watari smiled at him.

 

“Forget something? I thought you were long gone by now.”

 

“Yeah, forgot my damn keys.”

 

Yahaba huffed out a laugh.

 

“Kinda hard to get in the house without those.”

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. You guys leavin’ too?”

 

Watari finished packing his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

 

“Yeah. We were just talking about Christmas. You got any plans?”

 

Kyoutani looked away and mumbled under his breath.

 

“As if anyone wants to spend that with me.”

 

Watari knocked him with his shoulder as he walked past.

 

“Oh come on dude. I know you’re popular with the girls, don’t even try to hide it. ‘Bad Boy Kyoutani’ has a reputation for standing up for them when they need you.”

 

“Telling guys to fuck off when they’re being stupid isn’t really praiseworthy. Besides, my parents always told me to treat girls the way I’d want my sister to be treated.”

 

“It’s way better than ignoring the problem. If you have someone you like I’m sure they’d say yes if you asked ‘em. Don’t you think so too, Yahaba?”

 

Yahaba choked on his breath and Kyoutani eyed him curiously.

 

“Yeah, sure. I guess. Why are you asking me anyway?”

 

Watari hummed.

 

“Oh, just thought you might have an opinion on it.”

 

Yahaba rushed past Kyoutani to smack Watari on the back of the head. He leaned over and whispered something into Watari’s ear and shoved him when Watari started laughing. Kyoutani grabbed his keys and shut his locker.

 

“The fuck are you doing?”

 

Yahaba straightened his posture and shouted “NOTHING!” while his voice cracked, causing Watari to laugh even harder. Kyoutani huffed out a laugh and smiled.

 

“Whatever. I’m gonna go ahead. See ya tomorrow.”

 

Yahaba froze and Watari smiled back.

 

“Yeah dude, see you tomorrow.”

 

Kyoutani walked past them and out through the club room door. He put his earbuds in, put on his music, and let his mind wander like he did every walk home.

 

He already had his little sister’s and his parents’ presents taken care of, but he hadn’t thought about giving any to anyone else. After the spring interhigh playoffs, he and the other two second years had started being what some people could call friends. The first years were still too scared of him to talk to them and the only sempai he wanted anything to do with was Iwaizumi, but he came with Oikawa as a package deal so Kyoutani hadn’t tried to get any closer.

 

Now that the idea was in his mind, he really should’ve gotten gifts for Watari and Yahaba a while ago. Watari was pretty easy. He could probably get him a CD of the old band that Kyoutani recommended to him a couple months ago that he’s been enjoying. Yahaba on the other hand…

 

Well that just couldn’t be easy now could it?

 

Kyoutani had had the very unfortunate realization that he liked Yahaba a lot more than he thought he did a couple weeks ago during practice. They were in a 3-on-3 with Watari against the first years and the new reserve setter. Yahaba was working on his jump serve and stuck his tongue out while he focused on his serve toss. Kyoutani felt an overwhelming rush of affection and he hadn’t been able to look at Yahaba without thinking of it ever since.

 

Yahaba was just saying how he wished someone wanted to give him a present, right? Should he take a chance and try? What did you even get a walking, talking creampuff?

 

He sighed and continued walking home, questions bouncing around his head.

 

\---

 

Now that Kyoutani was gone Yahaba’s brain started back up and he remembered to breathe. He immediately brought Watari into a headlock.

 

_“Why?”_

 

Watari struggled to get free and sighed when he couldn’t get loose.

 

“Because your pansy ass isn’t gonna say anything and he actually might.”

 

Yahaba let him go and dropped his shoulders.

 

“Yeah right, I’m not his type. Why would he want someone that just yells at him all the time?”

 

“Hey now, you’ve been working on that. Now you only yell at him like three times during practice instead of the usual ten.”

 

Yahaba glared at him.

 

“You’re not helping.”

 

“He’s been trying too, you know. Now he actually talks instead of just yelling and storming off.”

 

“He just wants the ace spot on the roster next year.”

 

Watari started to rub his temples.

 

“Both of you are impossible. If you think he’s not going to then you can always give it a shot. Be all lovey dovey with your new puppy on Christmas, it’ll be cute.”

 

“Fuck off. I don’t want a pet.”

 

“You’re right, you want a buff bumblebee boyfriend.”

 

They both started laughing.

 

“Oh my god you’re such an asshole.” Yahaba wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to calm himself down. “Don’t say anything in front of the team, okay? The last thing I need is a public rejection like that.”

 

“Fine. I’m still gonna drop hints when it’s just us though. No amount of shit you give me is gonna stop that.”

 

“I hate you, you know that?”

 

“Love you too bud.”

 

\---

 

Kyoutani walked through the door of his house and announced he was home while taking off his shoes. He could hear footsteps running down the hallway and his sister rounded the corner and jumped into his arms, nearly knocking him over.

 

“NII-CHAN!”

 

“What the hell Akemi? What has you so worked up?”

 

She squeezed her arms around his neck and squirmed with excitement.

 

“My boyfriend said he’s gonna take me on a date for Christmas!”

 

Kyoutani tickled her sides to get her loose and she squealed and let go. She looked up at him with the brightest smile he’d seen since she got this nameless boyfriend of hers.

 

“He better be taking you on a date! When am I gonna meet this guy anyway? You haven’t even told me his name, only that he’s Ayako-chan’s brother.”

 

“You’ll meet him when the time comes, Nii-chan.”

 

“Whatever. As long as he treats you right I guess I can wait.”

 

Akemi hummed and looked a little more closely at his face.

 

“What’s wrong, Nii-chan?”

 

He looked away with a blush starting to dust his cheeks.

 

“What? Nothing.”

 

“Don’t lie to me, you have a stupid look on your face. Now tell me what it is.”

 

Kyoutani sighed. Akemi was a year younger than him but was way better at reading people. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t hide it from her when something was on his mind.

 

“The person I like said something about how they wished someone would get them a Christmas present so-“

 

“ARE YOU FINALLY GONNA TRY TO GET THE BOY?”

 

Kyoutani jumped back in shock and ran into the door.

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Nii-chan, if you honestly think I can’t tell that you’re gay then you have more problems than you think.”

 

Kyoutani groaned and slid down the door and hid behind his knees.

 

“How long have you known?”

 

“A couple years. Don’t forget, I’ve been to all your school festivals. I’ve seen how unaffected you are by all the girls practically hanging off of you.”

 

“He hates me though.”

 

“Has anyone ever told you that the true opposite of love isn’t hate? It’s indifference.”

 

“But-“

 

“BUT NOTHING! Don’t forget Nii-chan, you used to hate Yahaba-kun too.” Akemi quickly turned around and walked towards her room. “I’m gonna get back to my homework. You better think about what I said!”

 

Kyoutani sat there stunned.

 

“What the fuck… I never said his name…” he whispered to himself.

 

\---

 

Kyoutani thought about it the whole night and decided that he was going to give Yahaba a present for Christmas. It was the best opportunity he was going to get to become more than friends, so he couldn’t really afford to pass it up. He went through practice absentmindedly going through the drills while thinking about what kind of gift he should get. He must have been mumbling to himself because Matsukawa and Hanamaki cornered him after morning practice. Matsukawa wrapped an arm around his shoulders and started to guide him away from the rest of the team.

 

“Kyouken-chan, I think we need to have a little talk.”

 

Kyoutani scowled at him.

 

“Don’t call me that. What do we need to talk about?”

 

Hanamaki hummed and put a hand to his chin.

 

“Oh, just what you’re gonna get Yahaba for Christmas. It seems like you’re undecided.”

 

Kyoutani blushed and glared at the two of them.

 

“What’re you talking about?”

 

“We’re proud of you, ya know. It’s about time you did something about this crush you’ve had for two years. We almost thought we were gonna graduate without seeing anything happen between you two.”

 

“Uh huh. Whatever, I’m leaving.”

 

Hanamaki reached out and pulled him back by the collar, choking him a little.

 

“Not this time, bud.”

 

“You don’t get to walk away from the team now that you’ve played with us.”

 

“This has nothing to do with the team.”

 

Both Matsukawa and Hanamaki looked at each other then smiled back at Kyoutani.

 

“The whole team except for the oblivious cream puff of your eye knows.”

 

Kyoutani blushed further and grit his teeth.

 

“You’re lying.”

 

Matsukawa shook his head.

 

“Do you have any idea how many times Iwaizumi’s had to stop Oikawa from locking you two in the storage closet together?”

 

Kyoutani made a mental note to thank Iwaizumi later. He bit his lip and thought about it for a minute before caving in.

 

“Then what do you guys think I should get him?”

 

Matsukawa shrugged and Hanamaki’s eyes lit up.

 

“You should definitely get him cream puffs. The ones from the bakery down the street are the best!”

 

“Thanks, I’ll think about that I guess…Can I go now? Class is about to start.”

 

The third years pulled out their phones and their faces paled.

 

“Shit. Makki, we have a test first period.”

 

“SEE YOU LATER KYOUTANI!”

 

They bolted towards the school building and Kyoutani jogged after them. He barely made it to class and slid into his desk next to Watari. Watari gave him a curious look and Kyoutani shrugged him off. They went through their lessons and Kyoutani thought about what his sempais told him. He thought he remembered Yahaba mentioning that he liked sweets?

 

“Getting him cream puffs might be considered cannibalism though…”

 

Suddenly he heard Watari try his best to muffle his laughter before he couldn’t hold back anymore and he started wheezing in the middle of class. The teacher scolded him and Watari restrained himself after a few seconds. Through the rest of the lessons every time Kyoutani glanced at him Watari would have to cover his mouth and look away.

 

By the time lunch came Kyoutani’s patience had completely dissipated. He grabbed his bento and started to storm out of the room when Watari caught him by the sleeve.

 

“Dude, hold up. Sorry, it was just so funny when you said Yahaba eating cream puffs might be cannibalism. You finally gonna man up and confess?”

 

Kyoutani pouted and looked away.

 

“Does the whole team really know?”

 

“Sorry dude, you’re pretty easy to read. Iwaizumi-san has been doing everything possible the last couple months to keep Oikawa-san from interfering.”

 

“Matsukawa-sempai said something about having to keep him from locking us in the storage closet?”

 

Watari sighed and rubbed his temples.

 

“So many times… It’s why you and Yahaba keep ending up on cleaning duty together.”

 

Kyoutani grumbled and cast his eyes to the ground.

 

“Me liking him is one thing, but he shouldn’t be trying to do that shit since Yahaba probably doesn’t like me back.”

 

Watari stared at him in disbelief.

 

“Wait, are you serious?”

 

“Why the fuck wouldn’t I be? He hates my guts.”

 

Watari mumbled under his breath, “How the fuck are they both so oblivious?”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“Nothing, just… nothing. I don’t know if Yahaba would want cream puffs for Christmas though, their family usually has a croquembouche as their dessert every year.”

 

“A crow cam what now?”

 

“A croquembouche. It’s a tower of cream puffs basically.”

 

“Shit. So much for that idea… Do you have any suggestions? I kinda need to know how much time I need to put in at my dad’s work so I can pay for whatever I’m gonna get him.”

 

“Aww, you’re gonna go work to earn a present for him? You’re so cute.”

 

“Fuck off. It wouldn’t do any good to get him a present with money that wasn’t mine. Are you gonna help me or not?”

 

“I don’t wanna tell you what to get him, but I can tell you if it’s a good idea or not?”

 

Kyoutani groaned.

 

“Dude, it’s Thursday, I gotta figure this shit out by tomorrow.”

 

“Well, then you better think hard~”

 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

 

“Immensely.”

 

“You’re such a bastard.”

 

“I know, let’s go though. I bet Yahaba’s looking for us.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

 

\---

 

After school Kyoutani headed to the club room no closer to figuring out a present for Yahaba than he was that morning. He got changed and joined the rest of the team for warm ups, after they were done the team got split up into two groups. Oikawa was working with Yahaba and Iwaizumi to help Yahaba with his setting while the remaining wing spikers practiced with the reserve setter against the middle blockers and Watari.

 

As they stood in line while Hanamaki had his turn Kyoutani looked over at the two first years and decided it couldn’t hurt to ask them for their opinion.

 

“Oi.” Kindaichi startled and Kunimi barely even changed where he was staring. “What do you guys think is a good Christmas present?”

 

Kunimi sighed out, “Finally,” and Kindaichi shushed him before looking back over to Kyoutani.

 

“Uh, is this for someone in particular?”

 

“Watari and the meme team duo already told me that you all know, so it’s pointless to act like you don’t. Just don’t make me say it.”

 

Kunimi looked over at him, face as emotionless as ever.

 

“You can give him coupons to punch you in the face. I’m sure he’d like those.”

 

 _“Kunimi!_ Ignore him… I guess a scarf would be nice? It’s getting pretty cold these days and I haven’t seen him wear one.”

 

Kyoutani hummed and coach Irihata called for him to go next. He looked over at Kindaichi with a small smile and a nod.

 

“I like that idea. Thanks.”

 

Kindaichi looked back at him stunned and even Kunimi’s eyes widened a little. When Hanamaki came back to get back in line he had to wave his hand in front of Kindaichi’s face to get his attention.

 

“You alright?”

 

“Yeah, I just… saw Kyoutani-san smile. It kinda… surprised me.”

 

“Smile? He knows how to do that without hitting something first?”

 

Kunimi huffed out a laugh.

 

“I guess love does weird shit to people.”

 

Hanamaki stared back at him with wide eyes and pinched himself on the arm.

 

“I guess I’m not dreaming. I think the world might end.”

 

Kindaichi looked back at him, confused.

 

“Why?”

 

“Kyoutani smiled. Kunimi just laughed and swore. It’s just… so unnatural. It’s creeping me out.”

 

\---

 

After practice Kyoutani went home and knocked on Akemi’s door. She let him in her room and he plopped down on her bed.

 

“I need your help.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“Shut up, you know it’s not easy for me to ask.”

 

“Okay, what do you need help with Nii-chan?”

 

“Help me pick out a scarf tomorrow so I can see how much I need to work this weekend.”

 

Akemi’s eyes lit up.

 

“SHOPPING?! YOU DON’T HAVE TO ASK ME TWICE!” She pounced on him and gave him a hug and he struggled to get loose.

 

“Geeze Akemi! It’s just-“ she squeezed tightly around his neck in her excitement and it started to choke him. “ACK! AKEMI GET OFF ME!”

 

She laughed and let him go and he scrambled to get off the bed. He rubbed his neck and glared at her.

 

“You’re uninvited.”

 

“Oh please, you wouldn’t even know what shops sell scarves.”

 

“Fine, but no more of this hyper shit. I have practice tomorrow, so just come meet me when it’s over and we can go from there.”

 

“Okay, Nii-chan!”

 

\---

 

Yahaba was having a hard time deciding on what to do about Kyoutani. He didn’t know what kind of present to get to give to Kyoutani as he confessed. Who gives a present when they’re confessing anyway? Valentine’s chocolates are one thing, but isn’t this bribery? He needed help.

 

Knowing Watari, he’d give him shit if he asked him so that was out. He couldn’t exactly ask Kyoutani what he liked or he’d figure out something was up. If he asked the girls in his class they would be too busy harassing him about the who that they wouldn’t give him any actual advice. That left one, eccentric, pain in the ass individual that he knew would help, but would also make his life suck up until the confession.

 

Oikawa.

 

Luckily during practice Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and himself were put on a separate court from the rest of the team and it gave him space to ask Oikawa for help. He waited until it was Iwaizumi’s turn to collect the balls before walking up to his captain and pulling on his sleeve.

 

“Can I ask you for help on something?”

 

“Of course, Yaha-chan!”

 

“I need you to promise you won’t make a big deal out of it, or cause a scene.”

 

Oikawa looked back at him, offended.

 

“You think I’m like that?”

 

“I know you’re like that.”

 

Oikawa frowned, “For someone who’s asking for help, you’re being awfully rude about it.”

 

“Sorry, sorry… it’s just… ugh, I’ll just say it. I wanna confess to Kyoutani and get him a Christmas present but I don’t know what to get him.”

 

Oikawa’s face twisted from a frown into pure glee and he opened his mouth with the most excited look on his face and Yahaba quickly covered it with his hand.

 

_“Don’t make a scene.”_

 

Yahaba could feel Oikawa shut his mouth under his hand and he sighed before putting his hand back down to his side.

 

“I need your help figuring out a present that’s not so over the top that it would guilt him into saying yes.”

 

“You won’t need guilt for that, Yaha-chan.”

 

“You and Watari both seem awfully confident about that.”

 

“Because we aren’t blind. Honestly, Takeru is ten and figured it out. He only ever comes to games, too.”

 

“You gossip about people’s crushes with your ten-year-old nephew?”

 

_“No, I’m trying to teach him how to read people.”_

 

“He absolutely gossips about people’s crushes with his ten-year-old nephew.”

 

The sudden voice behind him made Yahaba jump. He turned around to find Iwaizumi with the cart of balls in tow, ready to go for another round. He frantically looked back at Oikawa for help and Oikawa waved Iwaizumi off.

 

“So rude Iwa-chan, butting into our conversation like that.”

 

Iwaizumi glared back at him.

 

“You guys are the ones talking about crushes when we’re supposed to be practicing.” He turned to look at Yahaba. “Yahaba, we have plans tonight but how about you guys get together after practice tomorrow? Then I won’t be in the way to _rudely butt into a conversation.”_

 

Yahaba simply nodded and grabbed the cart from Iwaizumi.

 

“I’ll throw the balls this time, I feel like I need to observe Oikawa-san’s technique a little more.”

 

“Sure. Shittykawa, stop giving the kouhai a hard time.”

 

“SO MEAN!”

 

\---

 

The following day Kyoutani was abnormally quick to get changed back into his uniform and briskly walk out the door. Yahaba had always been pretty fast so he was out a few seconds later. He started to walk to the gate to wait for Oikawa to get through with his absurd beauty regimen he goes through after each practice, when he saw Kyoutani wave to a girl that was waiting for him.

 

Yahaba froze as he watched the girl notice Kyoutani and immediately run to jump in his arms with a hug. He spun them around and Yahaba could see a bright smile on Kyoutani’s face and felt his heart crack a little. Kyoutani put the girl down and she immediately latched onto his arm and leaned into him and they walked out the gate. Yahaba fell against the wall next to him and slid to the ground as he felt his heart crack a little more. He put his arms on top of his knees and hid his face as he processed what he just saw.

 

He heard footsteps approach him and someone sit next to him and nudge him in the side. He heard Watari’s voice.

 

“You okay dude?”

 

“No. Kyoutani has a girlfriend. I was too late.”

 

“Kyoutani doesn’t have a girlfriend, stupid.”

 

Yahaba looked up from his arms and glared at Watari.

 

“YES HE DOES! I JUST SAW THEM! SHE RAN TO HIM TO GIVE HIM A HUG THEN LATCHED ONTO HIS ARM AS THEY WALKED!”

 

Watari sighed.

 

“What did she look like?”

 

“WHY THE FUCK DOES THAT MATTER?!”

 

“Just tell me.”

 

“She was cute. Kinda tall for a girl, looked to be about up to his nose. Long wavy brown hair to about her mid back. Wore the uniform to Midoriyama Gakuen.” Yahaba sighed. “She was really pretty. And a girl. I never stood a chance.”

 

Watari wrapped his arm around Yahaba’s shoulder then brought him into a headlock before rubbing his knuckles into Yahaba’s head. Yahaba struggled to get loose and when he finally did he glared at Watari.

 

“What the fuck was that for?!”

 

“To bring you out of your pointless, pathetic spiral. That was his sister.”

 

Yahaba looked back at him, dumbfounded.

 

“What?”

 

“His _sister._ You know, a female sibling?”

 

“I know what a sister is, asshole. How do you know she’s his sister?”

 

“She’s been to literally all of our games. Besides, Kyoutani is gayer than the sky is blue. He’d never have a girlfriend, trust me.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

“You’re the one who’s trying to get in his pants. I’m surprised you don’t know that already.”

 

_“I AM NOT TRYING TO GET IN HIS PANTS!”_

 

“Yet.”

 

“You’re insane.”

 

“Well it seems like you’re back to normal. Go have fun with Oikawa-san, and don’t be all mopey near him. He’ll use it to wring information out of you.”

 

“Why is everyone so wary of him?”

 

“He’s too observant and he uses that to get what he wants.”

 

“I DO NOT!”

 

Yahaba and Watari both looked up to see a pouting Oikawa with Iwaizumi shaking his head behind him.

 

“You’ve literally been grooming Yahaba to be just like you the entire year since he’s the most likely one to be your replacement. That includes manipulating people to get information.”

 

“IWA-CHAN!”

 

“Ignore him.” Iwaizumi reached down and helped them both stand up. “Anyways. Good luck finding a present, I know it’s not easy. It’s gonna be even more difficult with this guy in tow, but I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” He turned and gave Oikawa a kiss on the cheek, making the other three blush. “Behave yourself. They aren’t dating yet, so it can’t be anything too extreme.”

 

“I know.” Oikawa hesitantly looked away. “Are you sure you should be kissing me in front of the kouhai, Iwa-chan?”

 

“What, am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend anymore? Whatever.” He turned his back to Oikawa but gave Yahaba and Watari a wink with a sly smile that Oikawa couldn’t see. Oikawa draped himself over Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

 

“NOOO! THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!”

 

“Hmmmm… That’s sure what it sounded like.”

 

Watari and Yahaba started chuckling while they watched Iwaizumi tease their unsuspecting captain. It was pretty refreshing to see Oikawa to be on the butt end of it for once. Iwaizumi turned his head and gave Oikawa a light peck on the lips, causing him to stop his whining out of shock, then turned back to Yahaba.

 

“Don’t let him get too carried away. He’s a handful, but underneath it all he’s a good guy.”

 

Oikawa hid his face in Iwaizumi’s neck and Iwaizumi lifted his hand and started to pet Oikawa’s hair. He smiled back at his kouhai and shrugged with his other shoulder.

 

“What can I do? He’s cute.”

 

Oikawa let out a muffled whine and Iwaizumi laughed. After Oikawa recovered a little he pulled away from Iwaizumi and gave him a proper hug.

 

“I’ll see you later Iwa-chan.”

 

“Yeah, go have fun Tooru. I’ll see you tonight.”

 

Watari made a gagging noise and Oikawa gave him a dirty look. Iwaizumi started to push Oikawa towards the gate and Watari followed by doing the same to Yahaba. Once they all got to the gate Watari patted Yahaba on the shoulder.

 

“We’ll see you guys later.”

 

“Yeah, later. Thanks for letting me borrow your boyfriend Iwaizumi-san.”

 

“Of course, I can only handle so much of him per week.”

 

“MEAN!”

 

Yahaba laughed and started to drag Oikawa towards the shopping mall. After a few steps the captain turned and started to walk with him.

 

“So, why the sudden desire to get a dog?”

 

“Get a- Oh come on, Oikawa-san. You too?”

 

“I’m just sayin…”

 

“Kyoutani is _not_ a dog.”

 

“You’re right, he just sits there and growls when another person gets the ball because he’s human.”

 

“You suck. Let me guess, you’re gonna suggest I get him a tennis ball for Christmas?”

 

Oikawa chuckled.

 

“Can you imagine? ‘No take, only throw.’”

 

They both started laughing and Yahaba snorted. They looked at each other, Yahaba red in the face, and Oikawa wrapped his arm around Yahaba’s shoulders.

 

“Don’t worry my dear friend. We’ll find an appropriate present for your new pet.”

 

“HE ISN’T GONNA BE MY PET!”

 

“If that’s what you’re into Yaha-chan then I’m not gonna stop you.”

 

Yahaba crossed his arms and looked away.

 

“You’re just salty because he listens to me more than you.”

 

“RUDE!”

 

“If it helps, he listens to Iwaizumi-san more than me.”

 

“Why do I put up with you?”

 

“Because you’re a masochist.”

 

Oikawa put a hand to his chin and hummed.

 

“Well, I do like it when Iwa-chan pulls-“

 

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR THE END OF THAT SENTENCE!”

 

Oikawa continued walking with a smirk on his face.

 

“Enough about me, let’s figure out a good present for KyouKen-chan.”

 

\---

 

Akemi took Kyoutani to a couple different department stores, but he couldn’t find any scarves that stood out or looked like one Yahaba would wear. There were a couple that he could consider as a last resort if he didn’t find anything, but he wanted something perfect.

 

As they continued to walk through the mall Akemi’s eyes lit up and she grabbed him by the hand. She dragged him to a really small boutique filled with various accessories and a small clothing section. As they looked through the scarves something in the back of the shelf caught Kyoutani’s eye. He grabbed it and unfolded it to see the entire length, and stared at it in awe.

 

It was a teal fleece scarf, embroidered with white and silver vines. Intricate leaves dotted the entire length on both sides and it felt soft and warm in his hands. He turned to Akemi and held it out to her.

 

“This one.”

 

She turned and smiled up at her brother.

 

“That’s perfect, Nii-chan!”

 

He smiled back and nodded before folding the scarf back up. He took a picture in case he needed help finding it when he came back to buy it. He then looked at the tag and grimaced at it.

 

“Yikes. I’m gonna be working the entire weekend for this.”

 

“Hmmm, well it doesn’t look like that’s gonna stop you. Is he worth it?”

 

Kyoutani blushed and shoved the scarf all the way to the back of the shelf to try to keep others from finding it. Akemi started giggling and clung to his arm as they walked out.

 

“That wasn’t a denial.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

They went home and Kyoutani talked to his dad about how much money he would need. Apparently the company had a lot of work to catch up on because of the holiday, and they were able to give him as many hours as he needed plus more if he wanted to take the time. He took all they could give him so he could have the scarf wrapped nicely at the store. As a result he didn’t get off until late on Sunday, so he had to go back to the store after school on Monday.

 

Luckily the coaches cancelled practice the entire week for the holiday so he was able to get some extra sleep compared to usual. He went to class and talked with Watari about how he found a scarf and how he was gonna get it after school. Watari agreed that it was a good gift because Yahaba had been complaining about how his cat had torn his last one to shreds and that he needed a new one.

 

They gathered their lunches and drinks and went to meet Yahaba like they did every day for lunch. Yahaba was late like he almost always was. A few minutes after they sat down they could see Yahaba running up to them and Kyoutani’s heart fell through his stomach. Yahaba was wearing the scarf that he and Akemi had picked out at the boutique. Kyoutani cleared his throat and looked up at him while trying to keep his voice steady.

 

“That’s new.”

 

Yahaba ran his hands along the scarf with a pleased look on his face.

 

“Yeah, I was out shopping on Friday and came across it. I loved it and had some money saved up so I bought it.”

 

“That’s… nice I guess…”

 

“What, are you jealous Kyoutani? It was their last one, sorry.”

 

Kyoutani was having a very unpleasant internal freak out session. What was he gonna do now? There was no backup plan since he had been so set on the scarf. He looked over at Watari with a pleading look on his face. He could see when the situation clicked for Watari and he stood up.

 

“Oi, Kyoutani, I forgot about the homework that’s due after lunch. Can we head back to class so I can copy yours? Sorry Yahaba.”

 

Kyoutani nodded and stood up.

 

“Sure, I think I finished all of it.”

 

They waved and hurried off, leaving a stunned Yahaba to eat lunch by himself. Once they got back to the classroom Kyoutani put his head on his desk and let out a whine.

 

“What am I gonna do? That’s the scarf I picked out!” He pulled out his phone and showed the picture to Watari. “See?”

 

Watari looked at the picture and choked when he saw the price tag.

 

“Dude what the fuck? This is so expensive.”

 

“Don’t remind me. I worked my ass off all weekend to get the money for it. What the fuck am I gonna do? I knew I was gonna be able to get the money for it so I didn’t have a backup plan.”

 

“Those kinds of fancy stores usually have gloves that go with the scarves, so maybe get those?”

 

“I’ll try that, hopefully they have some in his size. Sorry. I know you don’t actually wanna deal with this, but you’re his best friend and I really don’t wanna screw this up.”

 

Kyoutani covered his head with his arms and tried to calm himself down. Watari pulled his seat over and started rubbing his back while contemplating the different kinds of ‘accidents’ he could use to cover up a murder.

 

\---

 

After school Yahaba met Watari by the gate. He seemed to be in a bit of a bad mood so they walked together in silence back to Yahaba’s place to work on their homework. Once they got there Yahaba pulled out the guest slippers and called out into the house.

 

“I’m home! I brought Watari with me!” Nobody responded and he shrugged his shoulders. “Guess we’re alone for a bit.”

 

Watari cracked his knuckles behind him and Yahaba turned to see his best friend giving him a… terrifying glare.

 

“Good.”

 

“Watari?”

 

“We need to talk.”

 

“About…?”

 

Watari grit his teeth and started to walk into the house. He grabbed Yahaba by the sleeve as he passed and dragged him back into his room before throwing Yahaba onto his bed.

 

“What the hell Watari?!”

 

“WHO IN THEIR RIGHT FUCKING MIND BUYS THEMSELVES SHIT RIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS?”

 

Yahaba looked up to see Watari absolutely fuming. He’d never seen his best friend this upset, not even after losing to Karasuno in the interhigh semifinals. He opened his mouth but Watari stepped into his face and grabbed his scarf.

 

 _“THIS!_ Why did you go and buy _this_ on Friday?”

 

“After Oikawa and I went shopping for Kyoutani’s present I went looking for a scarf since Zelda tore my other one apart. What’s wrong with that?”

 

“Did you ever think that maybe, just _maybe,_ someone might have, you know, wanted to get you a scarf for Christmas?”

 

“I mean, I guess? But it’s not like they would’ve gone out and bought this one. It’s from a really expensive store in the m-“

 

“WELL WHAT IF this someone went out with his sister on Friday to make sure he found the _perfect_ present to get you since he really didn’t want to screw up on his first Christmas gift and his sister took him into that store?”

 

“No…”

 

_“Yes.”_

 

Yahaba’s face fell.

 

“You’re joking.”

 

“Had a picture on his phone and everything. He worked _all weekend_ to get the money for it. He didn’t know what to do when he saw you wearing it, so I suggested he go back to see if they had matching gloves or something. He looked so pathetic because he didn’t have a back-up plan.”

 

Yahaba cleared his throat and looked away.

 

“About that…”

 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!”

 

“THEY GAVE ME A DISCOUNT SINCE I BOUGHT THE SET!”

 

“Unbelievable…”

 

Watari’s phone buzzed a few times in quick succession and he pulled it out to look at his messages. He sighed and typed back a response before shoving it back in his pocket.

 

“Luckily for you, the store didn’t have any more in your size. He’s back at square one though. What am I gonna do with you?”

 

“…Did he really work all weekend to get me this?” He held his hand up the scarf and lightly brushed it with his fingers. He looked up and Watari gave him a slight nod. Yahaba clenched his hand into a fist at his side before flopping back to lay on the bed and covered his face with his arms.

 

“I really fucked up.”

 

“Yeah, you did.”

 

“He was really gonna confess.”

 

“I’m pretty sure he still plans to.”

 

“All I got him was a stupid keychain.”

 

“I’m pretty sure you saying ‘yes’ is better than any present for that blockhead.”

 

“Am I really what he wants?”

 

“That’s for him to decide, not for me to judge on.”

 

Yahaba moved one of his arms to glare at Watari through the gap between them.

 

“The fuck you mean ‘judge on’?”

 

“I mean, well,” he gestured at Yahaba, “this mess. I don’t know why he wants you either.”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“No thanks, I’d rather wait for Akemi.”

 

“Ugh, you know that’s not what I meant.”

 

\---

 

Kyoutani was pacing back and forth in his room mumbling to himself. The store didn’t have any matching gloves or any other accessories to go with the scarf like he’d hoped. Now he was back where he started. Well, almost. At least now he had money to buy whatever he thought would be a good present the moment he saw it instead of having to wait. His sister was laying on his bed and was furiously texting who he assumed was her boyfriend.

 

“Akemi, it’s not life ending, it’s just frustrating. You don’t need to be so angry.”

 

“WHAT KIND OF IDIOT BUYS HIMSELF SHIT RIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS?!”

 

“I know, I know. Trust me, I’m less happy about this than you are.”

 

She sat up and glared at him.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT A PRESENT NOW? YOU HAVE TO GET SOMETHING _TOMORROW!_ WHY AREN’T YOU ANGRY ABOUT THIS?”

 

Kyoutani sat in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“I honestly don’t know what I’m gonna do, but getting angry isn’t gonna help me right now. I think I’ll just suck it up and ask Iwaizumi-sempai tomorrow.”

 

“I thought you liked him?”

 

“I do. It’s more that Oikawa-san is always with him, so asking him means asking both of them, and I really don’t handle Oikawa-san all that well.”

 

“That’s the understatement of the century.”

 

“Can you just keep your afternoon open tomorrow? I’m gonna need your help whether I get an idea for a present or not.”

 

“Of course, Nii-chan. I’m gonna make sure you get the boy. I’ll try to think of something too, okay?”

 

“Thanks.” He sighed and leaned forward to put his face in his hands. “Why is this so hard?”

 

Akemi walked over and sat on his desk. She started rubbing small circles in between his shoulders and he tilted his body to lay his head in her lap.

 

“It wouldn’t be so hard if Yahaba wasn’t such a dumbass, Nii-chan.”

 

“You know, if he says yes you’re gonna have to be nice to him.”

 

“I’m taking his wallet away a month before his birthday next year.”

 

Kyoutani looked up and their eyes met. After a couple seconds of them holding straight faces they both lost their composure and started laughing.

 

“And what, only give him an allowance each day for food?”

 

“Nope, I’ll make him bentos. No money for him, he lost his privileges.”

 

_“Akemi, we aren’t even dating. You can’t just take people’s wallets.”_

 

“It’s his punishment, Nii-chan.”

 

They both started laughing again and Kyoutani wrapped his arms around her waist then nuzzled into her stomach.

 

“Thanks for cheering me up. I really needed that.”

 

Akemi pat him on the head and smiled down at him.

 

“Of course, Nii-chan. We’ll figure something out tomorrow.”

 

The next day he skipped lunch with Watari and Yahaba to go look for Iwaizumi. When he finally found the third year Kyoutani wondered if the universe suddenly felt sorry for him, because Iwaizumi was miraculously alone. Kyoutani quickly ran over to him and before he could even speak Iwaizumi cut him off.

 

“Flowers.”

 

Kyoutani froze and stared back at him, confused.

 

“What?”

 

“Flowers. Simple and clear that you’re making a confession with them.”

 

“Oh… okay. How did-“

 

“I heard from Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumbass, now get out of here. Oikawa saw you and if he finds out he’s gonna blow this way out of proportion. He’s a lot quicker than you think, too.”

 

Kyoutani straightened his back and nodded to Iwaizumi, “Thanks!” He turned around, but before he took off he looked back at Iwaizumi. “Oh, and thanks for not letting Oikawa trap us in a closet.”

 

“No problem. Now get moving before he gets here.”

 

Kyoutani nodded and sprinted away. Oikawa was at Iwaizumi’s side within seconds and clicked his tongue because he missed Kyoutani.

 

“What was that about, Iwa-chan?”

 

“Nothing, he just wanted my advice on something.”

 

Oikawa huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Well, I’m his captain. He should be coming to me, not you.”

 

“It’s not my fault he likes me and not you.”

 

“You’re so not cute.”

 

“That’s not what you said when you confessed last year.”

 

Oikawa blushed and covered Iwaizumi’s mouth.

 

“WHY MUST YOU BRING UP ANCIENT HISTORY?!”

 

\---

 

Back in his classroom Kyoutani pulled out his bento and his phone so he could quickly inhale his lunch and text his sister.

 

**12:31 To Akemi:**

 

_Iwaizumi said flowers. What do you think?_

 

**12:32 From Akemi:**

 

_Sounds perfect nii-chan! We’ll go after school, meet you at the gate?_

 

**12:34 To Akemi:**

 

_Sounds good, see ya hten_

 

**12:34 To Akemi:**

 

_Then*_

 

He sighed and put his phone in his pocket. Hopefully this present worked out. He doubted that Yahaba would get himself flowers so he felt pretty safe with them. As lunch ended Watari came back into the room and slid into his seat next to Kyoutani.

 

“Success?”

 

“Kinda, Iwaizumi suggested flowers and my sister seemed to agree with him. We’re going after school to go look for some.”

 

Watari hummed and started to pull out the stuff for the next class.

 

“Yahaba was wondering where you were at today. Thought maybe you were mad at him or something.”

 

“Why would he think that?”

 

“We kinda disappeared on him yesterday after the whole scarf incident.”

 

“But why would that make him think I was mad at him? I panicked more than anything. DON’T TELL ME YOU TOLD HIM?!”

 

The teacher slammed his file of papers on his desk and it startled the class to attention.

 

“If you’re all _done_ I would like to start the lesson now.”

 

Kyoutani and Watari shut their mouths and nodded. After school Kyoutani made his way towards the gate and Akemi was already waiting for him. He frowned and quickly made his way over to her.

 

“Did you skip class to meet me here?”

 

“No, stupid. We have short days all week, remember?”

 

“Damn privileged girl’s academy.”

 

Akemi started laughing.

 

“You’re just jealous.”

 

“Shut up. Let’s go.”

 

They walked together to a street market near their house and went into the florist. Kyoutani nervously shifted his feet as he stared at the various flowers lining the shelves. They were all different colors, shapes, and sizes and he didn’t even know where to start.

 

Akemi bounced around, touching and smelling various flowers with a huge smile on her face. She picked up a rose and brought it over to Kyoutani.

 

“Are you gonna go with roses, Nii-chan?”

 

Kyoutani backpedaled and waved his hands between himself and the flower.

 

“I-isn’t that a bit much?”

 

“Nii-chan, you’re confessing. It’s not exactly a time to hold back.”

 

“Oh, did I hear someone is going to confess?”

 

Kyoutani jumped at the sudden voice behind him. They turned around to see an elderly woman with an apron on that had the shop’s logo across the front. Her name tag read Sumiye and she smiled up at Kyoutani fondly before reaching for his hand.

 

“Come child. Tell me about your crush.”

 

Akemi giggled behind her hand while Kyoutani flushed a bright red as he got pulled over to the counter by the woman. She pulled a stool out and gestured for him to sit, then grabbed another for Akane before taking her seat behind the counter.

 

“Well, let’s hear it. Once I know more I can help you pick out the right flowers for them.”

 

Kyoutani shifted in his seat and looked down at his lap. Akemi sighed and looked over to the worker.

 

“He’s easily embarrassed, so-“

 

“AKEMI!”

 

“Fine, fine.”

 

Kyoutani looked over to Sumiye shyly and told her about Yahaba. She listened as he explained how their relationship had changed over the past few months. He then told her about how his original plans for a present were thwarted by the man himself and he buried his face in his hands.

 

“This is my last hope to get him something he might like. Even then, he might think flowers are too girly. I don’t know what to do.”

 

She smiled at him with a light nod.

 

“I know the right flowers for you son, hold on a moment.”

 

Sumiye slowly got down from her stool and strolled to the back room. They heard some rustling and she came walking back out with a small bouquet of a dozen daisies wrapped in a light teal paper. She handed them to Kyoutani and patted his leg.

 

“Daisies. They’re for innocence, and loyal love. It seems like you never stopped thinking about him even when you left your team for the time you did. These will be perfect, child.”

 

He gazed down at them with a small smile and looked back up at her.

 

“Thank you. How much?”

 

Sumiye shook her head.

 

“Nothing this time, dear. You remind me of my loving husband, Akimoto. He was just as earnest as you are, and this reminds me of how I also ruined his plans to get me a birthday present one year. Just promise you’ll bring him by if he says yes, I would like to see the man who generated feelings as strong as yours.”

 

Kyoutani set the flowers on the counter and walked around to give Sumiye a hug.

 

“I promise.”

 

She laughed and hugged him before patting him on the back.

 

“Off you go, you need to prepare yourself for the big day. Good luck.”

 

“Thank you, ma’am.”

 

“It’s not ma’am, it’s Sumiye.”

 

He gently picked up the flowers from the counter and gave her a bow.

 

“Thank you, Sumiye.”

 

She smiled and shooed him and Akemi out of the store. Kyoutani looked back through the window to see her holding a photo frame and looking at it fondly before hugging it close to her chest. He then took Akemi’s hand with his free one and they started to walk back to the house.

 

“She was very kind, Nii-chan.”

 

“Yeah, she was.”

 

After they got home Akemi called into the house to announce they were home even though they knew their parents weren’t home yet. They took off their shoes and Kyoutani’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it up and saw that it was a message from Yahaba. His breath hitched and it caught Akemi’s attention. She turned back to see her brother frozen and staring at his phone with wide eyes. She grabbed the phone out of his hand and became very amused at what she saw on the screen.

 

**16:30 From Yahaba:**

 

_Hey, I didn’t see you at lunch? I have something I wanna talk about, can you meet me by the gym before school?_

 

Akemi quickly typed out a reply before her brother could react, then tossed the phone back to him.

 

“Good luck tomorrow, Nii-chan!”

 

His chest filled with dread and he flipped the phone over to see that she replied.

 

**16:32 To Yahaba:**

 

_Of course, I have something I wanna tell you too. See you then._

 

“AKEMI!”

 

“I’m not letting you bitch out of this one Nii-chan!”

 

“You’re a girl! Stop talking like that!”

 

“And you’re a boy! Grow some balls!”

 

Kyoutani let out the most frustrated and annoyed noise out of his throat, then covered his mouth. Another wave of dread overcame him as he realized how much he sounded like Oikawa in that moment. He dropped his shoulders and went into his room, placing the flowers on his desk before flopping face first onto his bed and coming to grips with the fact that tomorrow was doomsday.

 

\---

 

**16:32 From Kyoutani:**

 

_Of course, I have something I wanna tell you too. See you then._

 

Yahaba sighed and looked up from his phone to Watari.

 

“He said he’ll meet me and that he wants to tell me something too.”

 

“You already knew that, dumbass.”

 

_“Well now it feels more real.”_

 

Yahaba buried his face in his pillows and mumbled something Watari couldn’t hear.

 

“If you’re trying to talk to me you should probably pull your head out of your ass.”

 

Yahaba quickly sat up and glared at him.

 

“Rude!”

 

“It’s scary how much you act like Oikawa-san now. If you keep that shit up he’s gonna hate you. You know he can’t handle Oikawa-san well.”

 

Yahaba frowned.

 

“Yeah yeah, I know. Anyways, what do you think he ended up getting me?”

 

Watari glared at him before getting up from the chair and smacking him on the back of his head.

 

“WHY would I tell you? He wanted this to be a surprise so I shouldn’t have even yelled at you yesterday about the scarf. We aren’t going to talk about this anymore. I’m going home and I’ll be here in the morning. Don’t you dare text him about this either, I _will_ send Iwaizumi-san after you.”

 

“Fiiiine.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Hey, Watari?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Umm, thanks. Sorry that I’ve made this hard on you.”

 

“It’s all good dude, just don’t fuck it up tomorrow.”

 

“I’ll try.”

 

They both laughed and Yahaba walked Watari to the door to see him off. He went back into his room and crawled into his bed. He really should be working on his homework for winter break already so that he could have free time for most of it, but he was too anxious. He hugged his pillow and wrapped himself up like a cocoon in his comforter and let his mind wander until he fell asleep.

 

The next morning he woke up to the obnoxious ringtone he chose as his alarm. He slowly unwrapped himself, spread his limbs across his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Today was the day he was going to confess, or be confessed to, whoever was bravest first. He got up, took his shower and got dressed sooner than usual then waited for Watari to get there.

 

There was still about fifteen minutes before they had to leave by the time Watari arrived, so Yahaba made some toast for them to have a quick breakfast. His phone pinged with a notification as he put the plates on the table. He pulled it out to check and his face paled.

 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost. What’s up?”

 

“He cancelled… said something came up with his sister and that he wasn’t gonna be able to come.”

 

Watari quickly pulled out his phone and started texting someone.

 

“Are you listening Watari?”

 

“Yeah, you said something came up with Akemi so I’m just checking on her.”

 

“I said something came up with his sis- ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?”

 

“What?”

 

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE DATING THE GIRL FROM CLASS TWO! DOES HE EVEN KNOW YOU’RE DATING HIS LITTLE SISTER?”

 

“Of course not. She decided that we should wait until you guys hooked up, then we could tell you both. We were just waiting on one of you to man up and confess.”

 

Watari’s phone started to ring and a picture of Kyoutani popped up on the screen. They both looked at it and Watari sighed.

 

“Time to face the music I guess.”

 

He answered the phone with it on speaker.

 

“Hello?”

 

_“WHY THE FUCK DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE DATING MY SISTER?!”_

 

“We figured you would take the news better after you hooked up with Yahaba.”

 

_“This whole time I thought you were dating Akemi from class two… And why are you talking about me being with Yahaba like it’s a sure thing anyway? The only times I’ve ever seen him flirt have been with girls.”_

 

“Just trust me on this.”

 

_“Don’t you remember that ridiculous face he made when he tried to flirt with the little blonde Karasuno manager? She’s small and cute and I’m nothing like her.”_

 

“Well, you _are_ shorter than him and you’re both blonde so you have more in common than you think?”

 

_“Fuck you. I’m being serious here.”_

 

“So am I. I’m Yahaba’s best friend, remember? Just believe me.”

 

_“It’s not like I have a choice anymore. At least the season’s over so if he turns me down I can just leave the team.”_

 

“You ran from your feelings once already dude. It didn’t work, remember?”

 

_“This time they’ll be out in the open, it’ll be easier to stay away if I know he hates me.”_

 

“Stop being a bitch and just confess already.”

 

Watari hung up the phone and looked up to see a bright red Yahaba. Watari sighed and patted Yahaba on the shoulder.

 

“I’m not going to school. He just found out I’m dating his sister and I just hung up on him after calling him a bitch. I wouldn’t survive if I went.”

 

“YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!”

 

“I can and I will. You’ll be fine, you know he likes you so it’s not like he’s gonna turn you down if you confess first.”

 

_“Watari…”_

 

“No complaining. If he tries to chicken out you just grab him by the collar and kiss him to make him stay, got it?”

 

“Why do you think such a forceful method would work?”

 

“Because Akemi did it to me.”

 

Watari got up and waved to a dumbfounded Yahaba.

 

“Have fun with your bumblebee boyfriend!”

 

\---

 

_“Stop being a bitch and just confess already.”_

 

The line cut off and Kyoutani glared at his phone.

 

“Nii-chan, I’m the one who decided we should wait to tell you. You’re not allowed to be mad at Shinji.”

 

“I’m allowed to be mad at both of you. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were dating my friend.”

 

“And I can’t believe you chickened out this morning and used me as an excuse!”

 

Kyoutani hung his head and hid his face.

 

“You have a short day today, right? I don’t wanna bring the flowers to school, people’ll ask too many questions. Can you bring ‘em to me when classes let out so I can give ‘em to Yahaba after school?”

 

Akemi sighed.

 

“I guess. Are you actually gonna confess or am I gonna have to do it for you?”

 

“I’ll do it… I just don’t wanna hear him say he hates me. All we do is fight and I’ve only ever seen him hit on girls and…” he sighed, “I’m scared.”

 

Akemi gave him a hug and buried her face in his chest.

 

“You’ll be fine, Nii-chan. I promise.”

 

He hugged her back and rested his chin on the top of her head.

 

“Thanks, Akemi.”

 

\---

 

After school Kyoutani went to the gate to wait for Akemi. He needed to grab the flowers quickly so he wouldn’t keep Yahaba waiting. When he got to the gate she wasn’t there so he pulled out his phone and sent her a text.

 

**15:02 To Akemi:**

 

_Where are you?_

 

**15:03 From Akemi:**

 

_Sorry Nii-chan! I lost track of time I’m still at the house. I’ll get there asap but go see Yahaba-kun and don’t make him wait!_

 

Kyoutani groaned and took off running to the gym. He found Yahaba leaning against the wall and kicking the dirt around his feet.

 

“Sorry, my sister was supposed to bring me something but she lost track of time and now I don’t have it.”

 

Yahaba pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to where Kyoutani was standing.

 

“It’s alright. I didn’t see you at lunch again today?”

 

“Yeah. I kinda wanted to wait until after school to see you because I needed the flowers but now I don’t have them and now I look and feel stupid because I wanted to get you a Christmas present and tell you I like you but now I don’t have the fucking present because my other one that I woulda been able to bring with me to school fell through and I didn’t want the girls in my class to ask me why I had flowers so Akemi was supposed to bring them and they were _perfect_ and now-“

 

Kyoutani was cut off by Yahaba starting to laugh. He was covering his mouth and doing his best to keep it in but then couldn’t hold it back anymore. A huge smile spread across his face and he leaned against the wall for support while he continued to laugh. Kyoutani frowned and started to back away.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you’d find my feelings to be that funny... I’m glad you got a good laugh out of that.”

 

Then he turned, gripped the strap of his bag, shoved his other hand in his pocket and started to quickly walk away. Yahaba did his best to regain his composure and started to chase after him.

 

“Kyoutani! Wait!”

 

He stopped and looked down at the ground, ready to run at a moment’s notice. Yahaba went in front of him and started to adjust his scarf before pulling a shiba inu keychain out of his pocket and dangling it in front of Kyoutani’s face.

 

 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help but laugh. You were all flustered and blushing, I’ve never seen you like that. It was cute and I couldn’t help myself. I like you too, you know.”

 

Kyoutani’s head snapped up and his eyes locked onto the keychain slowly swaying in front of him. Yahaba reached for the hand in his pocket and placed the keychain in his palm.

 

“This is for you. I couldn’t figure out what kind of present to get you, but I knew you liked dogs so I went with this.”

 

Kyoutani looked at the keychain and closed his hand around it before looking back at Yahaba.

 

“You like me.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Kyoutani, I didn’t just come to this decision this morning.”

 

“I like you too.”

 

“I know stupid, you told me that already.”

 

Kyoutani took a deep breath and smiled down at the keychain in his hand.

 

“Wow, you actually like me.”

 

Yahaba blushed a brighter red.

 

“You’re making me feel embarrassed when I shouldn’t be.”

 

“I’m… just happy.”

 

Yahaba sighed and smiled.

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

“NII-CHAN!”

 

They both looked up towards the direction of the shout. Akemi was running towards them, daisies clutched to her chest and stopped in front of Yahaba. She tried to catch her breath then lifted the flowers up to him.

 

“Sorry I’m late. These are for you.”

 

Yahaba smiled and took them into his hands before cradling them into one arm.

 

“Thank you,” he looked over to Kyoutani and smiled. “They’re beautiful. My mom taught me how to press flowers, so I think I’ll do that.”

 

Kyoutani blushed and scratched the back of his head.

 

“They’re yours, you can do what you want.”

 

“Did you kiss him yet, Nii-chan?”

 

“Akemi, you can’t just go and kiss some-“

 

Suddenly Kyoutani felt his shirt being pulled and lips pressed against his. Yahaba was kissing him, it wasn’t sexy, it wasn’t cute, but hell if he didn’t appreciate it. He smiled against Yahaba’s lips before gently pressing back against them and wrapping his arm around Yahaba’s waist. Yahaba pulled away first and Kyoutani laughed.

 

“I stand corrected.”

 

Akemi made a face when Kyoutani leaned in to kiss Yahaba on the cheek. He pulled back and reached for Yahaba’s hand to hold it before looking back at his sister.

 

“So, where’s Watari? I need to have a word with him.”

 

“Nii-chan, you’re not allowed to be mad at him.”

 

“Akemi, I trust your judgement. I’m just irritated that you guys hid it from me that’s all. Watari’s my friend too, so I know he’s a good guy. I just need to let him know that if he ever makes you cry I will make him cry harder.”

 

“I can say the same about Yahaba-kun. I can find out where you live from Shinji.”

 

“I don’t have any plans to make him cry. Apparently, I already fucked up his week enough with this stupid scarf.”

 

“How do you know about that?”

 

“Uhh…”

 

_“I’m gonna fucking kill him.”_

 

“I only found out because he was giving me shit for buying myself something so close to Christmas. I’m still sorry though. At least we know you have good taste in clothes?”

 

“His closet begs to differ.”

 

“AKEMI!”

 

Yahaba started laughing and leaned his head on Kyoutani’s shoulder to try to muffle his laughter. Kyoutani pouted then glared at his sister. She shrugged her shoulders and he sighed. Kyoutani squeezed Yahaba’s hand to get his attention.

 

“Hey, there’s somewhere I gotta take you. Someone wanted to meet you if you said yes, is that okay?”

 

Yahaba smiled and squeezed his hand back.

 

“Yeah, lead the way. Afterwards we can go on a date.”

 

Kyoutani smiled and nodded before they all walked out the gate. Watari met them there to take Akemi home. Kyoutani made sure to give him his brotherly threat before they parted ways. Their first date ended up as tea and cookies while they talked with Sumiye for hours and helped her around the shop whenever a customer came in. Kyoutani couldn’t have asked for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [@harvestmoonpeoples](http://harvestmoonpeoples.tumblr.com/).


End file.
